Pan in popular culture
}} Pan, the Greek deity, is often portrayed in cinema, literature, music, and stage productions, as a symbolic or cultural reference. Film *In 7 Faces of Dr. Lao (1964), Pan appears as one of the attractions in the circus. He seduces Angela Benedict, the librarian, with his enticing music and even takes the form of the man she secretly admires, Ed Cunningham, the newspaper editor. Pan is one of the seven characters in the film played by Tony Randall. *''Pan's Labyrinth'' (2006) by Guillermo del Toro (Spanish title: El Laberinto del Fauno) features a faun that is not Pan, but the design was based on Pan *''Sa majesté Minor'' (2007) by Jean-Jacques Annaud is a French film featuring Pan as a main character Literature *"Pan" (1881), a double-villanelle by Oscar Wilde *''The Great God Pan'' (1890) by Arthur Machen *''Pan and the Young Shepherd'' (1898) by Maurice Hewlett *''The Moon-Slave'' (1901) by Barry Pain William Hughes, Historical Dictionary of Gothic Literature,Lanham, Maryland : The Scarecrow Press, 2013. (pp. 195-6) *''The Plea of Pan'' by Henry W. Nevinson *''The Horned Shepherd'' (1904) by Edgar Jepson *"The Man Who Went Too Far" (1904) by E. F. Benson *''The Garden God'' (1906) by Forrest Reid Mikuláš Teich and Roy Porter (ed.), Fin de siècle and its legacy. Cambridge ; New York : Cambridge University Press, 1990. (pp. 200-201) *"The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn" (1908) in The Wind in the Willows by Kenneth Grahame *''Pan-Worship and Other Poems'' (1908) by Eleanor Farjeon *''The Devil and the Crusader'' (1909), horror novel by Alice & Claude Askew *''The Triumph of Pan'' (1910) by Victor Neuberg *"The Music on the Hill" (1911) by Hector Hugh Munro aka Saki *"The Story of a Panic" (1911) by E. M. Forster *"The Touch of Pan" (1917) by Algernon Blackwood *''Pan and the Twins'' (1922) by Eden Philpotts *''The Oldest God'' (1926) satirical novel by Stephen McKenna *"How Pan Came to Little Ingleton" (1926) by Margery Lawrence Neil Barron, Fantasy and Horror : a critical and historical guide to literature, illustration, film, TV, radio, and the Internet. Lanham, Md. : Scarecrow Press, 1999. (p. 125) *''The Blessing of Pan'' (1927), a fantasy novel by Lord Dunsany *''The Crock of Gold'' (1928) by James Stephens *"The People of Pan" (1929) by Henry S. Whitehead Stefan R. Dziemianowicz, "Whitehead, Henry S(t. Clair)", in David Pringle, ed., St. James Guide to Horror, Ghost & Gothic Writers. London: St. James Press, 1998. (pp. 639-640) *''The Goat-Foot God'' (1936) by Dion Fortune *''The Call of Wings'' by Agatha Christie *In the short story "The Magic Barrel" by Bernard Malamud, main character Pinye Salzman is compared to Pan *"A Musical Instrument" and "The Dead Pan", poems by Elizabeth Barrett Browning *''Gravity's Rainbow'' (1973) by Thomas Pynchon *Pan appears in The Circus of Dr. Lao (1935), written by Charles G. Finney and illustrated by Boris Artzybasheff, and its movie adaptation, 7 Faces of Dr. Lao(1964) *Pan is the primary, metaphorical theme in Knut Hamsun's novel Pan (1894) *In Jitterbug Perfume (1985) by Tom Robbins, Pan plays a prominent role throughout the whole plot *"News For The Delphic Oracle", a poem by William Butler Yeats, published in the collection Last Poems (1939) *"Pan With Us" is a poem by Robert Frost, published as Poem 26 from A Boy's Will. *Pan appears in Greenmantle (1988) by Charles de Lint *Pan appears in Cloven Hooves (1991) by Megan Lindholm *George Pérez's first Wonder Woman story shows a duplicitous Pan tricking Princess Diana *In "in Just=", E.E. Cummings' poem, Pan is described, metaphorically, as "the/ goat-footed/ baloonMan" "in Just-" *In Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up by J.M. Barrie and related works, the titular character Peter Pan is based on Pan *"The Lawnmower Man" (May 1975) by Stephen King *''The Great God Pan'' (2003) by Donna Jo Napoli, Pan is involved in the Trojan War *In Percy Jackson & the Olympians by Rick Riordan, Pan is a character sought out by all the satyrs for their quests. One of the main characters, Grover Underwood, was a satyr who searched for Pan until he found him dying in the Labyrinth of King Minos. *In Rob Thurman's (2006) Cal Leandros series, Robin Goodfellow is introduced in the first book and becomes a close friend to the Leandros brothers. He is a trickster, used car salesmen and one of the last known Puck's in existence. He has also been known throughout history as Pan. Music (Alphabetical by artist) *Animal Collective has a song entitled "I See You Pan" on their release Hollinndagain. * The medieval folk band Faun has been greatly inspired by Pan, and many of their songs are about Pan, such as "Arcadia" and "Hymn to Pan". *"Great God Pan" is a track by SD Laika from his debut album That's Harakiri. *In the original programme for Gustav Mahler's Third Symphony, the first movement is subtitled "Pan Awakes, Summer Marches In". *"La Flute de Pan" (Pan et les Bergers, Pan et l'oiseaux, Pan et les Nymphes) were composed by Jules Mouquet *Carl Nielsen composed "Pan and Syrinx". *Justinus Primitive produced the Pan-inspired album Praise Pan, Great God Pan, and the songs "On Becoming Water", "Praise Pan, Great God Pan", and "Transformation Mantra" *In "Joueur de flute" by Albert Roussel, one of the four movements is named after Pan *"Dryades et Pan" is the last of three Myths for violin and piano, Op. 30, by Karol Szymanowski. * We Are All Pan's People is an album by The Focus Group. *"Pan" is a song by The Veils *"The Pan Within" and "The Return of Pan" are two songs by The Waterboys. * Pan is referenced in Stevie Wonder's song "Flower Power", from his album The Secret Life of Plants. *Pan's People, a British dance troupe from Top of the Pops, was named after Pan Plays * Pan's Anniversary, a masque by Ben Jonson, originally performed in 1620 or 1621. Video games *Pan appears in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow as advisor to main character Gabriel Belmont. *Pan appears as a Greek god in Dungeons & Dragons. *Pan is a high-level antagonist in the computer game ''Freedom Force''. He plays a Pan flute that hypnotizes player characters into attacking their allies. *Pan appears in King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella as a satyr playing a magical flute with hypnotic abilities. *Pan has a supporting role in the game Rise of the Argonauts on PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Other * Pan is worshiped by Merle Highchurch, one of the main characters in the Dungeons & Dragons comedy podcast The Adventure Zone. Pan speaks to Merle on several occasions during the story. *''Pan is dead (still life)'', a 1911 painting by George Washington Lambert Notes Category:Greco-Roman mythology in popular culture Category:Pan (god) Category:Fauns in popular culture Category:Greek and Roman deities in fiction